Forever at your side
by Bibliophile Nicole
Summary: Ichigo thought when he killed his enemy and lost his powers, they were both gone for good. Now Aizen is back saying he can help Ichigo regain his powers. What will Ichigo do? Can he trust the traitor? What does Aizen want in return?
1. Chapter 1

Here are just a few notes before reading. 1. I don't own Bleach...I am not that creative or smart. 2. Gin is a good guy. Not because I like him (he creeps me out) but I love Rangiku. So this is for her 3. Ichigo did kill Sosuke Aizen in my FanFic. So he is not in prison in the Seireitei. 4. This is my first FanFic so please R/R. I know I am not a great writer but I love it so much.

Chapter 1

_'It is just another gloomy day in the dark, depressing life of Ichigo Kurosaki_.' Ichigo thought as he scowled up at the dark sky. _'I defeated Aizen for crying out loud  
>and saved the world. Can't a guy catch a break<em>?'

Some days were better then others but today Uryu slipped out in the middle of class to fight a hollow. When ever that happened Ichigo always felt bitter, angry and frustrated. Even a little embarrassed and jealous, he was the one who protected others. That is even what his name meant. But now to his shame he was being protected. He did not hate Uryu, Chad or even Orihime. It was not their fault he lost his powers. He just hated being weak. Ichigo was usually good about suppressing those emotions behind the mask of indifference but today was different.

Orihime had confessed her love to him. Ichigo was not sure if she was trying to make him feel better or if she did have feelings toward him. It didn't matter. He hated hurting his best friend but the boy honestly saw her as nothing but a friend. And Ichigo knew that Uryu was interested and trespassing on others territories was not something the former Shinigami did even if he was interested in her. Now in a foul mood Ichigo went to his secret spot after school instead of home. It was a little wooded area by the river. No one ever came there so years ago he claimed it as his own. It was a secret that he and his Mom had shared. Not one of his other family or friends had never been or even heard of it.

"Alone at last." Ichigo said to himself. "Why did Orihime have to spring this on me now? It has only been three months since I lost my powers, Mom. I am still trying to adjust. Does she not know what I feel? Can she not see how Uryu feels? Damn it all, Mom, I hate hurting my friends." With that last thought he slumped on the log. Hot liquid running down the orange head's cheek shocked him at first. Then Ichigo began to wonder about his situation.

"So why am I crying Mom. Is it that I miss my friends from the Soul Society or is it losing my powers and my responsibility? Is it because I am hurting my friends or am I just missing you Mom?" Ichigo's voice became soft thinking about the woman he loved and missed so much. Suddenly an oddly familiar voice jolted him out of his depressive musings.

"If you were to ask me your problem is all that and more." Eyes wide with surprise and a touch of fear the former guardian of Karakura town leaped to his feet. Looking all around, Ichigo saw no one. "Hey, who is there? Where are you?" Ichigo waited for a response. "Alright guys quit playing. How did you find me? I know its not Chad and Uryu would never sink so low. Renji was it you?" There was no answer so Ichigo began to panic. "Toshiro? Please stop playing games. Yumichika? Ikkaku? I might not have a zanpakuto any more but I can still kick your asses. Urahara, if it is you I will kill you." Still only silence answered him. In desperation he called out, voice cracking with despair and loneliness. "Please stop playing with me, Byakuya? I would even take Kenpachi please just tell me I am not going crazy." Giving up the youth fell to his knees.

"I am sorry Ichigo but you were so off base until you started in on the captains. I was waiting to see if you would say my name or not." The warm gentle masculine voice drifted in Ichigo's ear. "But I guess it was to much to hope for."

"I must be going crazy. I lost my ability to see and hear ghosts unless you had a gigi but I still did not see anything." Ichigo left his head down. He was pissed off and not up for playing games. "I did not want to scare you so I hid myself." Ichigo still refused to look up. With a mournful sigh the tender voice said calmly. "I am Sosuke. Sosuke Aizen."


	2. Chapter 2

Me: "Thank you to those of you who R/R my story. I was jumping up and down screaming. "Yea, yea my best friend hasn't been lying to me for years. I am an ok writer." So please continue to R/R."

The Voices in my head: [Sarcastically] "Yeah, tell them to give you a reason to do a happy dance. Why in the world would they want to torture anyone by having you dance? As if you can even call it that. Why not just tell the world to scratch their eyes out. It would be less painful."

Me: "Why are you being so mean?" [Sob, sob] "Don't you know that you are insulting yourself as well?"

The Voices: "Exactly why I told them not to review your stuff. I have a rep to take care of you know. We are embarrassed enough just by associating with you."

Me: "That's not nice. If you are in my head then you should be nice to me." [Sniffle, sniffle]

The Voices: "It's not like we asked to be in here. It's your fault for being purely insane."

Me: [Runs away in a flood of tears]

The Voices: "What a wimp. Can't she take a joke?"

Chapter 2

"I am Sosuke. Sosuke Aizen."

Ichigo's body reacted before his mind could process the words. As he stood up he saw a figure. Ichigo assumed a defensive position, heart racing, because he knew he was about to die. The carrot top slowly reached for his phone to warn his friends.

"Please wait. I am dead. I can not hurt you or anyone anymore."

"If you are dead how can I see you?"

"Because you lost your powers after your battle with me?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed as his weakness is revealed so clearly to his arch enemy. Aizen just sighed. Taking off his white jacket, he revealed that he had no Zanpakuto either.

"Tsss, that means nothing." Ichigo snorted. "If you think that I am going to fall for your dumb-ass trick then think again." Amber eyes met chocolate eyes. Sosuke purposely marched toward the former substitute Shinigami.

Eyes locked, Ichigo was frozen in place. Later on Ichigo would think back on that moment with confusion. His "last" thought should have been _'dammit I picked a fine time to lose my powers_.' Instead of _'wow Sosuke's eyes __are different for when we fought last. They are somehow soft and lit from within like by a fire_.' But the boy had no time to process his thoughts just then. His mouth moved first.

"Shit. How did you just pass through my body?" The older man gave a warm chuckle that seemed to be uncharacteristic of him.

"Not the reaction I was expecting. Here, I was hoping that you would scream. But I will take what I get."

"Bastard"

Aizen continued as if he had not just been insulted. "You have never seen my shikai so you know that this is no illusion." Eyes still locked on the former squad 5 Taicho. The former substitute Shinigami hissed his disbelief.

Ichigo stayed in the defensive position he was in. Sosuke sighed as if remembering exactly how stubborn the younger man could be.

"Ichigo, I am no longer alive. You killed me. I can't come back to life or whatever it is that Shinigamis are. Please just listen to me. I have an offer to place before you. I would like you to hear me out without interruption." The brunette fell silent as he awaited the reply. The answer was not long in coming. Ichigo straightened from his crouch and ran his hand through his hair. Ichigo was feeling very confused. Here was a man who wanted Rukia dead, almost killed Toshiro twice and even attacked his own lieutenant, Momo. Not to mention wanted to take over the Soul Society.

'What in the world does he want with me? How is this even possible?' The teen's curiosity ward with anger and disgust.

"Fine, I will listen to what you have to say, traitor. But I better not see your ugly mug again. Got it?" Aizen's smile looked genuine and stretched across his face making his eyes sparkle.

"Please sit this will take awhile." He remained quiet until Ichigo sat down on the log with a huff. "My proposition is simple. How would you like to gain back your powers?" Ichigo sat in shock as Sosuke continued unfazed. "This is my plan. I will help you regain your powers and teach you everything I know if you promise to listen to my reason why I betrayed the Soul Society."

Me: "I know this was a short chapter. I will try and make the others longer."

The Voices: "Is that a promise or a threat?"

Me: "Toshiro, the Voices are being mean to me again. Please help me."

Toshiro: "They're in your head right? Just ignore them like I ignore Motsumoto all the time."

Rangiku: "Taicho that's not fair. I am a good Fukaicho. I always have my Taicho's back."

Toshiro: "But you never do any work. All you do is drink and skip out with Ichimaru."

Rangiku: "That reminds me. Thanks, Nicole, for letting my Gin live."

Me: "Not a problem. I love when you mess with our Taicho. It makes me laugh. I like him a lot."

Toshiro: [slight blush] "I'm leaving now."

Me: "I didn't do anything to make him upset, did I?"

Rangiku: "Come up with a story with the two of you get together and make it sexy. He will be eating out of your hand in no time."

Toshiro: [distantly] "Rangiku!"

Rangiku: "Sorry got to go hide. R/R to let Nic know how she is doing. Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry that the last chapter was short. I hope I made up for it in this chapter. Thank you everyone who has read my stories. I can't tell you how much I enjoy this. As always please R/R.

Chapter 3

"Let me help you and I will tell you the truth of the Soul Society." Ichigo sat in absolute shock. His mind racing to comprehend what he has just been told.

"How?...What?...Why?..." Ichigo's mouth was straining to keep up with his mind. At the stuttering questions Aizen tilted his head, gazing fondly with a warm smile that the teen was completely blind to. The other man settled back against a tree to wait for Ichigo to regain his senses. He did not have to wait long.

'I always knew that boy was smarter than he let on.' The ghost let no emotions show as the human stood and walked over to look at him eye to eye.

"Why would I care about the reason you left the Soul Society? Why would I believe you were telling the truth? Why would you help me, your killer?" Ichigo paused for a breath.

"Was that all your questions?" From the glare he received he said. "I guess not please continue." At his request it all burst out of the boy like Sosuke wanted.

"What do you know about my powers? How do I get them back? Why did you think I want them back? Hichigo and the old man might have been the bane of my existence for all you know. Zangetsu wasn't so bad but the hollow was a pain in the ass. I mean how many times is that thing in my head going to try and kill me. I might have hated being a Shinigami. I could be enjoying my life being back to normal. I mean not seeing ghost is great. Well, how ever long that lasted." Ichigo glanced sideways at the spirit. He began to pace. "What could you teach me? I defeated you. If it was so easy then why didn't my Dad or Rukia help me out? That crazy bastard or even the damn cat could have helped me. Why didn't they offer to help me?" Ichigo's eyes widened as he thought through his last question. "Is it easy?" The softness of that final question threw the former Taicho for a loop. The other questions were yelled at him so it was understandable. So was the underlining pain in the youth's voice. He would have to tread lightly. Sosuke figured that the first wrong word said would be the last word the Strawberry would listen to. Now was the time to act.

"Ichigo, I do know how to regain you powers but I will not tell you until I decide that you are ready. There is training that you must go through first. You have never had formal Shinigami training. You have gotten through so far on luck but I know that you can do better." At the silence, Aizen began to worry for the first time that all his hard work was for nothing and his plan would fail. "May I answer your questions now?"

Ichigo nodded his head. He said on the log. His head hung down but Sosuke knew he was listening intently.

"First of all, I know beyond a doubt that you want your powers back. Your nature is to be protective always at your own expense. It is eating at you that you are forced to give you dangerous job to those you once protected. And instead now you are protected. I know that much about you from all our interactions and your reactions to the tests I have thrown your way."

Ichigo's body jerked and Aizen smiled. '_I knew he would catch that_.' "Yes, I have been testing you and when I tell you my reasons you will know why. '_I wondered how long it would take to make him move_.' Gentle brown eyes watched the orange head stand up and began to pace again. '_My Ichii is a man of action, sitting doesn't suit him. My Ichii? I promised myself when I first realized that I was in love and had been in love with him since we first locked eyes on Sokyoku Hill. I promised I would become whatever he needed me to be. A friend, ally, brother, mentor, father figure, anything but what I wanted. He will never want me as a lover and that is ok. I will be forever at his side until he dies_.' The brunette slammed the lid on those thoughts. The older man expressed none of his internal struggle through his body language. He picked up where he left off. "I think you would be interested to know that behind my reason for leaving had everything to do with you." '_That got his attention. He looks so cute with his mouth hanging wide open and his eyes bugging out_.' Sosuke sighed know that those thoughts would never cease to come as long as he was around the strawberry. "But that's a story is for another time. Now about your powers. I have studied you for sometime and I know your strength lies primary in fighting or Zanjutsu. You are proficient in Hoho or Shunpo and Hakuda, hand to hand combat. As for Kido you don't have a clue. I on the other hand have mastered them all. So I will teach you what I know. It will not be easy to regain your powers but the training will help you. As for the question about them helping you restore your powers I can only guess. I don't know about the Kuchiki child but I would hazard to guess that Isshin Kurosaki and Urahara only want to keep you safe and give you a break for all that you have been through." Sosuke paused for a moment. "And as for the last question, I wanted you to kill me so it has no bearing."

"You what?"

"Like I said, Ichigo, I wanted you to kill me."

"Damn you old man. What the hell? Why would you want me to kill you?"

"I had reached to limit of what I could do. There was no more power to be gained. The Oken was just an elaborate plan to strength you to be able to kill me. I knew I could not use the Oken to gain the king's power. It only flows by blood. I have no blood ties to the king. Have I shocked you to much, my young friend?"

"Hell no. But the Hogyoku? Didn't it give you new powers?"

"Not really. I was aloud to use its power but it did nothing for my power." "If you wanted to die, why didn't you just kill yourself?"

"I wanted to be beaten by someone stronger I would never take the cowardly way out."

"What about Byakuya or Kenpachi…?"

"They could not have killed me. I wanted to be killed by an equal or by someone stronger."

"Gramps…?"

"I needed it to be you and that is all I am going to say. Now that you have listened to me what is your decision. Or do you need a little time?"

"No" Ichigo continued pacing. He began to weigh each word and idea in his head. Some of it was hard to wrap his mind around. It felt like there was something missing. '_What is it? What is it_?' suddenly the light snapped on in the human's mind. "There is a question that you did not answer. Why should I believe you?"

The ex Taicho flinched. "I was hoping you would not remember that one. How can I explain with out alienating you?" This was the moment Aizen was dreading. '_I am going to lose him. I just know it. But I have to tell me at least part of the truth. Maybe he will trust me later. I will just have to stay unseen by his side. I will try and protect him that way if this fails._' "I have told you two lies. The rest is the truth. I can only swear on what ever you want that I will reveal the lies and tell you everything when you get your powers back."

Ichigo reacted precisely how Sosuke had feared. "Hell no. I am not going to worm my way around you lies anymore. That was really stupid of you to tell me that you're lying to me. Either you are an idiot or you think I am. I can't believe I wasted my time. I should have followed my instincts and left before you even started." Ichigo began to stalk off when he heard a soft voice saying.

"Ichigo, I will be right here if you ever need me. Goodbye." As he watched his last hope for redemption run away, Sosuke knew he needed to report to his prince. So he vanished, leaving only a soft spoken word behind. "Ichigo"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Dammit all, damn that man all the way to hell. That bastard how could I let him raise my hopes like that. He never was going to help me. He was just playing with me. He probably was just a figment of my imagination. Only imagination could turn an arch enemy into a partner. This is so stupid."

It had been four days since the jerk had approached Ichigo and he was still pissed off. He knew his friends were worried about him but he could not calm down. Everything that was said in the clearing ran through his head like a song on constant repeat. Tatsuki tried to beat him out of his bad mood but it just make things worse. It was all he could do to put a smile on for Karin and Yuzu. His father didn't even try to attack him for some unknown reason. Ichigo became more pissed off when he figured out he could not go to clearing because **he **might still be lurking around.

'_Screw him for taking that away from me._'

By the sixth day, Ichigo didn't bother going to school. He went to his mother for some peace of mind. The teen had almost unleashed all his anger by the time he reached the restful spot. Silent tears ran down his face. The confused young man knelt down by his mother's grave; seeking comfort he rested his face on her tombstone.

"What is wrong with me? Why can't I forget him, his words, his voice, and his eyes? They all seemed so sad and lonely. Why do I believe him? What stopped me from telling Urahara and goat face about him? I even walked all the way to the shop. Why didn't I go in? Why did I feel like I would be betraying him? Tell me, Mom, what is wrong with me? Please help me please, Mom." The wind blew through his hair like how his Mom use to stroke it when he was a boy to comfort him. A while later the drained boy stood. His anger and confusion was gone, leaving on firm resolve. "Thank you" was all the teen said. He left knowing exactly what to do.

Ichigo entered the glen where he left the ghost. Looking around and seeing no one, he called out. "Hey are you still here or am I wasting my time?"

"Ichigo, I did not think that you were coming back."

"I wasn't planning to but my mind was changed."

"By who or what?"

"It is nothing that concerns you. I am here to give my answer." Ichigo paused solidifying what he wanted to say. He studied the ghost for a bit. '_He looks the same as when I saw him before the Hogyoku began transforming him. __His hair is slicked back with the one curl waving in the wind. He is even wearing the white Arrancar uniform. But I __killed him in that strange body with the arms or wings whatever in the hell they were. I have so many questions but if __I ask will I receive the truth_?'

"What is your answer?" the soft voice spurred Ichigo to action.

"I will train with you and I would like my powers back. I agree to your terms as well, under one condition. You must convince my Dad and Kisuke Urahara that you are not a danger to me with out using your Zanpakuto" For the first time since he arrived, Ichigo looked into the other man's eyes. As Aizen listened to the condition his eyes narrowed in speculation.

"Very well Ichigo. I agree to the terms. When shall we arrange a meeting?"

"Now is fine. I called them on my way here. They will be waiting at the shop. No one else will be there."

"Ok, I will follow you."

"By the way, how are you planning on convincing them if I am the only one who can see you?"

"Let me worry about that boy. You just get us there." The orange head shrugged his shoulders in response.

Ichigo opened the door of Kisuke's shop to reveal no one was around. Ignoring the "Now wait" comment from his companion, the teen moved the panel revealing the entrance to the hidden passage. "Here is where I regained my powers the first time. This would a lot easier to get down if I had powers." Ichigo and Aizen climbed down the stairs. The two men were not hard to find. Both men had shed the facade of humor to adopt serious expressions.

All though their words were as playful as ever the force behind it was not.

"Well, well Ichigo, it has been a long time since you have down here."

Isshin greeted his son as always. "ICHIGO!" The teen reacted as always too. He sidestepped his fathers punch and hit his old man in the head.

"Not now goat face." Aizen watched the pair with an amused smile on his face.

"So Aizen why are you here? What is in it for you?" Ichigo looked up at Urahara with surprise.

"You can see him?" He looked at the two men for confirmation but it was the ghost that answered.

"Yes, I allowed them to see me. I had in order to convince them. Don't I?"

"Don't get smart with me you…"

"Ichigo now is not the time for your foul mouth." Isshin interrupted his hot-headed son. "Wait over there. Kisuke and I need to talk with him alone."

"Wait a minute, how come you two are not surprised to see him? I never told you anything about see him."

"We will talk about that later son. Run along now. The big boys have some things to discuss." The youth was about to protest but the glares from his father and mentor convinced him that they were serious. Muttering under his breath about pain in ass fathers, stupid perverted teachers and ex-enemy ghost driving him crazy; he jogged over to a nearby rock and settled down for a long wait.

"Isshin, I hope you know what you are doing." The former Taicho of Squad 12 said to his friend under his breath.

"Trust me. Sosuke, what did you say to him?"

"I told Ichigo that I would help him gain back his powers and train him in the four combat forms."

"What? Why?" Aizen smiled.

"That was his reaction as well, Kisuke."

"What do you get out of this arrangement?"

"Ichigo promised to listen to my reasons for betraying the Soul Society."

"Is that all? Are you gaining nothing else?" The ghost stared into the concerned parent's eye. He did not like the knowledge that was shimmering underneath the surface. "Nothing else will be given me by Ichigo. I wish to help him. That is all." This conversation was not what Urahara had expected at all. But his friend did not look surprised.

"Will he believe you?"

"I don't know but I have to try." The shopkeeper's head was whipping around trying to understand the conversation.

"Ichigo might not understand."

"Maybe not a first but I have proof and he might come to understand me even beforehand. Mr. Kurosaki, my goal remains the same and nothing can change it. I will see it through."

"In spite of emotions and feelings?" Sosuke's eyes narrowed at the veiled implications. He had no idea that this

man saw through him so easily. Driving, unnecessary but not unwanted thoughts about a certain someone, from his mind the ghost straightened his shoulders and spoke. "I know my duty and what I swore to you that day. I stand by it. I will not rest until my mission is complete no matter what it will cost me."

"Very well, I believe you. Train him hard and train him well so this can never happen again." Kisuke hated being out of the loop but one look at his exiled friend told him that no answers would come now. '_I trust Isshin mostly __and I will keep an eye on little Ichii and two eyes on the traitor_.'

"He is your son so what say do I have? I do have a request if you don't mind. I would like the training to be done here. There is plenty of room and we don't want Shinigamis freaking out because the traitor's ghost is walking around."

"Is that your only motivation Kisuke?" Before he could retaliate Isshin broke in.

"Yes, Aizen, I think that would be best. We don't want the Soul Society to know that Ichigo is trying to get back his powers." Now Kisuke is more puzzled than before.

"What would that matter?"

"He doesn't know?"

"No"

"Know what?"

"Kisuke now is not the time. Ichigo is not ready. I will tell him when he regains his powers."

"So shall we tell my new student what we have decided?" The three men walk over to teen.

"Oh, look, Sosuke, he is asleep. Isn't my son cute?" Ichigo woke up as his father's words reached his ears.

"I am not cute." Opening his eyes the former substitute Shinigami blinked and then proceeded to freak out. "How are you touching him? He went right through me."

"That was when I was only visible to you. Now I am just like a normal ghost, Ichigo. Isshin get off my back if you want me to teach your son anything." Kisuke spoke up.

"Ichigo, we have agreed that Aizen will teach you on two conditions. First you will be training here and second you can't tell your friends what you are doing or why."

"Why can't I tell them?"

"I will tell you the reason why later when you get your powers back."

"Tssss is there anything anyone can tell me?" Silence reigned for a moment. Aizen looked questionly at Isshin who nodded.

"Very well, Ichigo, I will tell you one thing." The former leader of the Arrancars steeled himself for the storm that was about to break. "I am not a ghost."

I am so sorry about the mistakes I had. Thank you for pointing them out to me. I am still trying to figure this all out. I am grateful that you take the time to let me know what I did wrong. Thank you again. Please continue to enjoy. (The "**He" **is Aizen. Sorry if its not clear.)


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry it took so long to update. School has been wicked busy these last weeks. Sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter. I promise to triple check this time. Just a note before we start. The words in Bold are taken (as I am sure you will know) directly from the manga. If there are anymore flashbacks I will do the same. Everything not in Bold is mine. Please enjoy.

Chapter 5

"I am no longer dead." At his own words, Sosuke's mind reverted to a vision of the past.

Flashback

The teen was in a precarious situation. Ichigo was in the clutches of his enemy. Strange head-like things were swirling around him. The substitute Shinigami was calm, letting the clearly insane creature rant and rave. His path was clear, Ichigo was to use the final Getsuga Tensho, kill Aizen and save his friends and Karakura town. But he hesitated thinking of the two beings in his soul. During his fight with Aizen, he had been thinking about the sacrifice he would have to make. Losing his powers meant saying goodbye to Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Toshiro, Rangiku, and the others he had met in the Soul Society. He would no longer be able to hear the whispered wisdom from his sword. He would never have to fight his hollow for control of his body.

'_Well, I never said it was all bad._'

"**Can you hear me Kurosaki Ichigo**."

Ichigo looked into the distorted face of his adversary. His friend's, his father's and his dear sweet sisters' faces flashed in his mind.

"**For a time you broke down the barriers between Shinigami and Hollow and transcended them both. But now you have lost that power and not a ****shadow of it remains. Now you are not even worth trying to understand. Now I am the transcended one and you will die by my hand. By killing you I ****will finally say farewell to those lowly Shinigami and Hollows. It is over Kurosaki Ichigo**."

"**Over?**" Ichigo made up his mind. "**Is this all you got? Lets put an end to this Aizen. I'm sick of listening to you talk. I will show you the Final Getsuga ****Tensho**."

"**What is that form? This isn't possible. A mere human could never surpass me. It can't be…**"

"**Mugetsu.**"

With that single word, darkness descended. Aizen could see nothing. Nor could he hear anything and the only thing he could feel was his Reiatsu and his life slipping through his fingers. A faint smile crossed his lips as the monster's face the Hogyoku transformed him into cracked and splintered away. '_He did it. He killed me. If only I could see his face once more_.' The darkness slowly drifted away. As his original body fell to the ground; Aizen summoned the last of his fleeting strength and by will power he opened his eyes on last time. To see the face of the man who killed him. The face of the only person he had ever loved.

"Thank you Ichigo."

Ichigo turned toward the man in shock. "What did he just say?" But it was too late. Sosuke Aizen, betrayer of the Soul Society, master of the Espadas and self proclaimed god was dead. His body was dissolving into thin air as Kisuke Urahara walked toward the teen.

"You did it Ichigo. You won. He is dead."

"Then why do I have this feeling that everything still went according to his plan?"

"What was that Ichii?"

"I told you not to call me that."

End of Flashback

Sosuke shook his head to clear away those memories. He could tell that Ichigo was similarly affected by the events that happened a few months ago.

Kisuke was dumbfounded. '_Why had he not killed us yet? Is this some twisted game he is playing? It looks like he has Isshin in the loop. Perfect. I hate not __knowing what is going on_.'

Sosuke continued quickly because he did not know how long they would listen. Ichigo was jolted back to the present at Aizen's voice.

"I have no intention of hurting anyone. In fact it would be detrimental to my goals to hurt any of you. I did die, Ichigo. You did kill me. But the Hogyoku brought me back to life. It took most of my power to accomplish it. My level now is about the strength of a normal Taicho's. I honestly don't know how it happened. It was my true wish, to be a Shinigami with normal power levels. I woke up in Karakura town when it was sent back to the World of the Living. I went to see Isshin and told him everything. We came up with this plan." The blond and the orange head tuned to said ex-Shinigami.

"Ichigo, I trust him fully. So can you. Kisuke lets go. You and I need to talk and they need to begin their training."

"Are you sure, goat face?"

"Yes, I am." Isshin grabbed his exiled friend and dragged him away. At the last moment he paused. "If he dies you will answer to me, Aizen."

Two gazes followed the two friends as they disappeared bickering. One gaze was amused and one confused. Sosuke turned to his new student. He decided to give him a few minutes to process the information he had been given. Ichigo looked up to see Aizen walking away from him. He watched the older man pull off his Kosode to reveal a tee-shirt underneath. As he began to stretch the teen watched his muscles flex. Every thought and every question flew out of his head. After several moments of staring, thoughts reentered his head.

'_What in the world am I doing? Why am I watching him? Why can't I move_?' Sosuke turned to find those chocolate eyes locked on him. The dazed look made the ex-Taicho smile. He walked toward the youth who was still frozen. Ichigo was startled out of his musing by a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready, Ichii?" What he really wanted to say is '_See anything you like because I know I do?_' But he knew it would make the boy to uncomfortable.

"Don't call me that!"

"Ok, Strawberry or how about Carrot top." Ichigo had had enough. He lunged at the other man fists flying. Every punch was blocked, which only infuriated him more.

'_There is no rhythm, no technique behind his punches. He is fighting like a street punk. I'll have to cool that hot head of his.' _Sosuke found an opening (and there were hundreds) gave a solid right hook and down the boy went. But not for long. He was on his feet an instant later, punching and kicking away. '_Just what I would expect from the one who killed me. He never gives up does he? Lets see how long he can go._' The fight continued for some time. After about the second time Ichigo was knocked down, he regained his senses and fought more like a human turned Taicho-level substitute Shinigami. Sosuke was impressed. _'I have seen him fight before several times but this is different. He looks like he is having fun. He is being challenged in his human form as never __before. I seriously doubt if any normal human can give him a decent fight. All his real battles were mainly with his zanpakuto_ _so I was never sure if he had any __natural talent with Hakuda. At most he needs to learn a few techniques and a little refinement. He is light on his feet that is good for Hoho. I always knew he was __fast. His Zanjutsu needs no help just could use more practice. The most work will be needed with Kido. I hope he is not as bad as Renji_.'

After half an hour both men were covered in sweat and Ichigo was breathing heavily. He tried to be pissed off that he was not able to land a single hit but he was too tired. But Ichigo would be damned if he gave up now. '_That bastard will have to knock me out before I stop fighting.' _Ichigo went flying to the ground for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Very good Ichigo. You have some stamina. We will fight like this every time as part of your training."

"I am not done yet." Aizen looked at the teen who was struggling to his feet and sighed. He shunpoed behind Ichigo and knocked him out cold. He caught Ichigo before the Strawberry hit the ground. "Sorry if that was cheating. It was clear you were done. You really need to learn when to quit." Using Kido, Sosuke began to heal some of the worst bruises. When the orange head began to stir, Aizen moved away.

"Ugh that was a cheap shot. You know I can't use shunpo."

"Yes, I know. But your body was done even if you were not. You did well. I am proud of you. You have a natural talent for fighting. It is no wonder that you gained so much power so fast."

"I had to. There were no other options. Just get stronger or see the people I love get hurt."

Aizen felt an instant wave of guilt. _'I am to blame for that. But it is all for the plan. There was no other way._' "Lets call it a day. Shall we go find out where a place we can wash up is?"

"Yes, I don't want to go home like this. I wonder if Dad is still here." The two turned to leave and spotted Tessai waiting patiently.

"Follow me"

"I don't think he likes me Ichii."

"He is always like that and I told you to stop calling me that."

"Well then what am I suppose to call you substitute Shinigami."

"Ichigo or My Lord Kurosaki is acceptable as well." Ichigo smirked as he thought of what the Arrancars called him.

"Ok, My Lord Kurosaki." Sosuke smiled as the teen sputtered. He knew Ichigo was bluffing. Oh how he enjoyed getting different reactions from his little berry. When they all reached the shop level, Ichigo heard Urahara giving Jinta and Ururu orders. '_I guess what ever my Dad told him convinced him Aizen was safe_. _I hope this is ok. I don't think old goat face saw Aizen's shekai but no way in hell am I letting him anywhere near my friends or Karin and Yuzu_.'

"Hey Tessai is my father…" Ichigo ran into Tessai's back when he stopped in front of a door.

"You can go in here. Water and towels are prepared for you and some extra clothes. The boss has set aside this room for you to use during you training. And your father left a while ago."

"Ok thanks Tessai." Aizen was following Ichigo when he was stopped.

"A room over here is prepared for you."

Disappointment washed over Sosuke, but he remained expressionless as he followed the former Kido Corps Taicho. '_This might be for the best. I would be __temped to jump my little firecracker. Then my mission would never be accomplished_.'

Aizen entered the room. The door shut suddenly behind him enveloping him in darkness. He sensed someone's presence just when a hand grabbed his arm and a point was at his throat.

"This is the end of you Sosuke Aizen."

Just a Note: It might be hard to tell but the flashback is both Aizen and Ichigo's memories mixed together.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I am sorry it has taken so long for me to update. Writer's Block, school, Writer's Block, Vacations, and Writer's Block were all to blame. Did I mention Writer's Block. Well I hope you enjoy. Please R/R.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"You should die right here and now." An anger-filled voice hissed in his ear.

"What is stopping you, Yoruichi?"

"Shut up. You may have fooled the boy's father and my stupid friend. But I am not so easily tricked. If you even think about laying a single hand on Ichigo; I will kill you."

"Now, now Yoruichi. Isshin says we can trust…"

"Shut up fool." The occasional cat interrupted the shopkeeper's jovial tones. "I say you are both idiots and he has some plan involving Ichigo."

"Yoruichi, Isshin showed me proof and beside I have his zanpakuto sealed away."

"What?" The point cut his throat slightly. A trickle of blood ran down his neck.

"Please be careful. I refuse to die until my mission is complete. You can kill me then if you so desire. Now if you don't mind I would like to wash the sweat off. You are more than welcome to join me."

The death grip on his arm lifted and his back was pushed. "In you dreams, traitor. Don't forget I am watching you. One wrong move and you are history." The door was opened, Aizen heard a smack and a painful grunt, and then the door was slammed shut. Neither of the men noticed the door had bounced back from the force of Yoruichi's anger.

"Sorry about that." The lights flicked on. "She has a soft spot for the boy. So natural, she is a bit protective."

"That is not a problem. I don't expect to trust or forgive me. I mean I cut the boy almost in half, try and kill his friends, kidnap his girlfriend, send Arrancars to kill him and his friends, try and kill more of his friends, beat him and his Dad up, and go to kill still more of his friends again. No, I will never have his trust."

"I would not be so sure. No matter how much I watch him the boy always manages to surprise me. Speaking of that goof ball. Isshin told me about your…uh…situation."

Aizen winced. '_Such knowledge in the hands of this crazy person. That is just great. The kid will find out and hate me even more._' "

Don't worry I know better than to say anything."

"That makes me feel so much better. I can sleep at peace, knowing you are guarding my secret. Just kill me now."

Kisuke laughed. '_My dear Aizen, I don't believe we are taking about the same thing. What Isshin told me would give you no reason to act like that. I wonder what you are really hiding. I guess I could worm it out of Isshin but this is so much more fun_.' Kisuke hid his smile behind his ever present fan. Neither one noticed a slender figure slip away from the doorway.

Ichigo had taken his shirt off and was washing his chest when he heard a loud crash. Worried about what was going on he peeked his head out the door. He looked left and right but saw no one. Aizen's door was ajar though. The teen was about to go back into his room when he heard Kisuke talking to Aizen. Ichigo couldn't help but look inside. The two men were turned away from the door and Ichigo. He listened to his former enemy list the deeds he had forced the substitute Shinigami to endure. Ichigo was about to interrupt when Orihime was mentioned. '_Why does every one think we are together_?' But there was something in the other man's voice that halted him in his tracks. His gut was telling him it was full of pain and regret but the orange head pushed those thoughts away. '_No way. That would mean he had a heart. No, he has some plan up his sleeve. When I get my powers back I will beat the answers out of him. Even if Goat face trusts him. I don't._' Ichigo thought the words at the same time Sosuke said them. The boy felt a twinge of guilt but he ignored it. Ichigo had no idea what they meant by "situation" but he knew it had something to do with himself. Deciding he had heard enough he went back to his room to finish changing.

Kisuke began to play with his new victim. "Ichigo is smart; far smarter than people give him credit for because he looks like your average punk. But he is so much deeper." He put his customary fan up to his face. "But he totally oblivious when it comes to emotions and feelings. Short of telling him how someone feels about him, Ichigo would never get it." The blond turned to walk out the door. He paused, tossing over his shoulder a bit of advice. "So keep that in mind if you ever want things to go to a whole new level."

The brunette snarled at the meddling man only to discover he was gone. Aizen's legs could no longer hold up his weight. He sank to his knees and with a groan he buried his face in his hands. '_Why did I have to fall for such a boy and why did he have to know about it. It was bad enough that the father guessed it._' He groaned harder as he picture the future tortures those two men would put him through. But if his plan worked out the benefits would be great. So it was worth some humiliation and pain.

This state was how Ichigo found him five minutes later. Shocked to find the normally distinguished man in complete disarray. '_He should look like that more often. He looks more human. Its kinda hot._' The teen's face turned beet red. He must have made a noise because the kneeling man glanced up at him.

"Ichigo is everything ok?" Ichigo just blushed harder.

"I…I…there's…there's something in my throat." Ichigo managed to choke out.

The man rose fluidly to his feet before the boy had finished. "Do you need something to drink?" Aizen's heart was pounding. For a second, a split second he thought maybe Ichigo was thinking something about him but Sosuke dashed that hope before it filled him. Now his main concern was the orangette's health. He began to move past the object of his unrequited love only to stop at a strange noise from Ichigo. Aizen turned questioning eyes to his new student. Those chocolate colored eyes stared back at Aizen swimming with anger.

Before a word was said Ichigo marched over to Sosuke. "What is this Aizen?" The ex-Taicho felt a warm hand touch his neck. "What happened?" But the older man was speechless. His neck felt like it was on fire. Heck, his whole body felt like it was overflowing with the most delicious tingling sensation that he had never felt before in his several hundred years of "life". Aizen opened and closed his mouth but no sounds came out. Ichigo yanked his hand away when Urahara's familiar voice made him very aware of how close he was to the traitor.

"I believe he had a little misunderstanding with a certain cat."

"Well, he should be more careful then." Joy filled his mind. He tried to fight it logically. '_The boy is very compassionate. He intensively hates for anyone to be hurt. But he would not hesitate to kill me._' A dry chuckle almost escaped his lips. '_Oh, wait he did kill me._'

"There is nothing to be concerned over. I can handle the flash goddess. But I have a feeling she will not try again."

"Why did you kill her?" The thoughtless words flew like an arrow straight to Sosuke's heart. He flinched trying to control the pain jolting through his body. A fan hit the young man hard on the head.

"Sorry Aizen, that was uncalled for and just plain rude. Ichii, apologize now."

"No. He is right. It is fine. I would do the same if I was in his position."

"No. I said it so I have to take responsibility." Ichigo stood in front of Aizen. He did not mean to say it. Really didn't even think it but it came out anyway. The little strawberry was slowly realizing that Sosuke Aizen was making him feel confused when ever he was around. "I know that you did not kill her. There is nothing to be gained by it. That said. I don't trust you. Trust must be earned. And if you gain my trust you had better hope that all your "Truths" aren't going to hurt anyone or I will kill you again."

The man looked at his student for a while. "Very well Ichigo." Trying to clear away the awkwardness, Sosuke shifted the topic. "Since there is no school tomorrow come here early and your training will start."

The former substitute Shinigami only nodded his agreement. As Ichigo left, he said one more thing. "Get that cut taken care of." He paused only when Kisuke asked Sosuke if he had a place to stay.

"Yes, I do. I am renting an apartment not far from here."

"Aren't you worried about the Soul Society finding you?" The ex-traitor looked over toward the door just in time to see the back of Ichigo disappear around the corner.

"My Shikai will keep the Soul Society away. They will never see me."

"What about Ichigo's friends? I know you are suppressing your spiritual pressure but will it be enough?"

"I was hoping you would make me a special gigi." Kisuke hid a smile behind his fan. '_Perfect now I have him. I will find out if he told Isshin the truth or not.'_

"I already anticipated this situation. Please follow me and I will show you your new gigi. It is my latest invention. Not only will it completely hide your spiritual pressure but it also gives your spirit ribbons the appearance of white just like a human."

"You really are a genius. I do believe your intellect surpasses my own."

"True but at least you never have to worry about that with Ichi…" The blond could only wheeze out the beginning of the name before his throat was seized.

"I don't like that you know. I will tolerate you for Isshin and Ichigo's sake. But I will be damned if you think I will let you get away with saying anything about it." Angry brown eyes glared at grey eyes. "I don't want to hear another word on this subject. Am I understood?" Kisuke's eyes were wide open with surprise and understanding. Aizen released his death grip on the other's neck. The shopkeeper coughed a few times rubbing his neck.

"So you do have feelings for him. Isshin did not tell me this. But I guessed it from your reactions and your face when he touched you. I knew something was happening but this is more serious than I thought." Sosuke's heart sank. He hated that he had been so open about his feelings. He was usually so good at hiding his true emotions. But to have Isshin and now Kisuke figure out this; it was unacceptable.

"I love him. I have for a very long time. I have no intention of telling him. I know nothing will ever come of this except for the assurance of my loyalty. But I doubt he would see it that way. Even when he has a wife I will still belong to him. That will never change."

"So it is another reason why Isshin trusts you so much." Nothing more was said as Aizen took his gigi and left. He hated that the blond genius knew his secret but was sure he would never say anything to Ichigo. As the brunette closed his eyes in sleep the boy's face flashed in his mind's eye. "Ichigo" he murmured as he slipped into slumber.

* * *

><p>So what is Kisuke planning? How will he find out the truth? What did Isshin tell him if it was not about Aizen's feelings for Ichigo? When did Aizen fall for Ichigo anyway? Who knows?<p>

You might wonder why Sosuke said all that stuff about Ichigo to Kisuke. He told me it was because he knew that Kisuke would never leave him alone until he knew everything. So Sosuke saved himself a major headache and just told him. It also has the added benefit of Kisuke knowing Aizen had Ichigo's best interest at heart. Kisuke doesn't trust Aizen but he knows Aizen would never hurt Ichigo.

One last thing. I am not happy with the next chapter so it might take a while to update. Weird because it was the fastest chapter I wrote but the characters are taking me in a direction different than I had planned. So I have no idea what will happen to our favorite orange headed hero and His Evil Hottieness.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey sorry it took me so long to update this story. I had it all squared away in my mind but then when I was typing it out a flash of inspiration hit me. So that is why this chapter is shorter. It was going to be longer but I added an extra chapter...So the next chapter we will learn more of what Aizen and Gin are up to. Not everything but a few things will be revealed. So I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach if I did there would be so much more romance. Oh well.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Good morning Ichigo!" The teen stuck his foot up in the air just as his old man reached the bed.

"Oomph" was all he said as the foot hit his stomach.

"Shut up goat face. It is too early in the morning to be yelling and attacking anyone. Get the hell out of my room and go find someone else to yell at."

"You're yelling too, son." Ichigo punched his father's face.

"You piss me off so bad. What is your problem?"

"You told me you had to leave early for training. I just thought I would greet you before you left."

"Bastard, the freaking sun isn't even up yet. It's only…" he looked over at the clock. "…5:30 in the morning. I wasn't going to leave until 8. Now go away before I kill you." Ichigo threw the covers over his head before his father left the room.

'_Bad idea, son_.' Isshin smirked down at his pride. (The girls being his joy) '_Time for daddy's secret weapon_.' "8 is too late. I will come back at 6. Anyway, Yuzu is already up making you a breakfast full of energy. My sweet, beautiful joy. What an amazing sister. I guess I have to go and break her poor little heart that her big brother doesn't want her delicious food. My poor child."

Last night Ichigo and Isshin told the girls that he had a new job on nights and the weekends. Ichigo would tell his friends later the same thing, so they would not be suspicious and try to follow him and learn about Aizen being alive.

His little sis's sweet face tormented his peace of mind. "Fine, I will get up. Might as well; I can't go back to sleep anyway. But if you ever do this again I will kill you. Now get out." Ichigo pushed his parent into the hall and slammed the door.

"Masaki, our beloved son has threatened to kill me. What should I do? What will happen to our beautiful, sweet, innocent daughters…?" Isshin would have continued but Karin kicked him in the stomach.

"Shut up. You're loud enough to wake the dead." The two bickered all the way down the stairs.

Ichigo thought about flopping back on his bed but knew it was no use. "Damn that old man. One of these days he will piss me off so bad I will kill him." Ichigo wondered what to wear for training but decided not to care. "If we are going to fight then it shouldn't matter what I wear." So the orange head threw on a tee-shirt and sweat pants and headed downstairs. Before he knew it he was knocking on Urahara's shop.

"Good morning Ichigo" said Ururu.

"Yeah, good morning…I don't know what's good about it. It's too early."

"Ah, Ichigo, good morning. Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah, Kisuke, I already ate."

Whack. "Ouch. That hurt."

"That's good morning Mr. Urahara. Thank you but I have already eaten. You need to learn some manners." Before Aizen finished his thought, Ichigo punched his face. Only to be blocked and imprisoned in Aizen's big hand. Without missing a beat, Ichigo kicked in order to get away. Sosuke dodged and continued. "Good morning Kisuke. Good morning Ururu."

"Let me go bastard." Ichigo was brought to the floor with a thud.

"I told you to watch your language. I will not tolerate a foul mouth in front of a lady."

"My, My Taicho. Don't you think you are being a bit hard on the boy? He is only a child."

"That is no excuse Gin. He needs to learn respect or he will never get anywhere in life. I don't know what Isshin has been teaching you but I am in charge now. You will learn to be respectful, right Ichigo?" Aizen looked down at the youth. But he had not heard a word. He was glaring at Gin. Who was in a gigi. Sosuke had flashes of a clearing by the river where the boy glared at him.

"Awww if it isn't the cute little strawberry. Hi little berry. Becha didn't expect to see me here."

"What in the hell going on? Why are you here Gin? And don't call me that."

"Ts Ts Ichii, no bad language." The silver fox flashed his freaky grin at the downed boy.

Rap, came the semi-expected blow to the back of his head. "Stop doing that. And let me up."

"I will stop when your foul mouth has stopped." Aizen released the boy and walked over to Gin. "Hello. How are you?"

"Fine, Fine. Rangiku and Izuru were thrilled to have me back. Hey did any one bother to tell Ichi-berry that I was reinstated as Taicho?"

"Gin" at his former Taichos tone the fox paled. "If you keep bothering Ichigo I will not stop him from attacking you." The attention of the three men turned to the young man still sprawled on the floor, with no sign of life. "Ichigo?" Sosuke knelt down by him and laid a gentle hand on his back. When no response was given the man's worry turned to full blown panic. "Ichigo? Ichigo?" Aizen began shaking Ichigo.

"Aww Taicho did you kill Ichi-berry?"

Ichigo was frozen on the floor. He was struggling to contain his racing heart and regain his breath. '_Am I that out of shape? He just pushed me to the ground and held me there. Why is my heart racing? And why in hell is that scent still in my nose? So the guy took and bath and now smells nice. What should it matter to me? I don't understand what's going on._'

The strawberry was completely obvious to the conversation that was going on above him. All of a sudden he felt a dark force swirling around him. It brought him to his senses. The first thing he heard startled him. The tone of the voice was so dark he had to look up to see who was talking.

"Gin I told you to behave. LEAVE ICHIGO ALONE." Gin began to backpedal. His eyes wide open with fear and surprise. His mind was blank at the emotionless stare of his former Taicho. In all the years of following this man he had never seen him lose his cool.

"I….I am sorry Taicho Aizen. It will not happen again."

"No it won't." Aizen snapped out of his rage when the body beneath his hand began to tremble. Sosuke could not resist the urge to stroke the trembling back in an effort to sooth and comfort him. But the shaking only increased. The older man stood. Regret flashed in his eyes that only the blond ex-Shinigami caught.

'_What was that? Why did his anger filled voice make me tremble? Why did his hand feel so good? When he rubbed my back, why did it make me yearn to leap up in his arms? To be sheltered and soothed like a child. I am not a child anymore. What is going on? What is wrong with me?'_

When the teen felt the other man's hand left off his back, he sprang up and began to ramble.

"Yeah I knew that Gin was reinstated. I mean Rukia never told me. She disappeared so soon after I woke up so she didn't get a chance. Chad, Orihime and Uryu told me after a few days. They told me all that had happened. They told me about the team that was sent to Hueco Mundo to destroy any remaining Espadas and Arrancars. They told me Shinji came back as Taicho of Squad 5 and Kensei as Taicho of Squad 9. They told me everything that had happened during the month I was asleep. I heard that you were a…? Oh was I not suppose to say anything?"

"No, Ichigo, its fine."

"Kisuke is right. I already know all about that. I knew Gin was a spy before we left the Soul Society. I told him about my true intentions and he agreed to help me before we stormed Hueco Mundo. I never told Tosen my plan. I knew he would never agree. I knew he would just take his revenge on the Soul Society. So I let him join us to protect everyone from his rage." Sosuke frowned as the boy listened but refused to look anyone in the eye.

"Ok, if you guys need to talk to Gin, I can come back or just wait down in the training room." Before Aizen could answer Kisuke put his fan in front of his face.

"Ichigo why don't you take Ururu and Jinta down to warm up. I am sure your sensei will be down in a little bit."

Aizen did not like the idea of leaving his strawberry when he seemed upset about something but Ichigo was already gone. His voice, calling for the two kids, was all that was left before it disappeared . The man glared at his former lieutenant and the shop keeper before getting down to business. "What news do you have to report?"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try and update the next one faster. Please RR


	8. Chapter 8

A/N So, no Ichigo in this chapter. Sorry about that. The guys would not let me move away from them. I hope I didn't give too much away in this chapter. I never know how I am doing in that respect. My usual editor is not at all into Manga/anime. So I can't go to her. But I still love her. So I must rely on you readers. Please R/R. Your comments, questions and criticisms are welcome and needed. Please forgive the delay and the decided lack of Ichii. Love ya all and thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Kisuke was surprised when the former traitor/newly revealed secret spy, Gin, showed up at his shop. But he was not surprised when Gin said he was here to meet with Taicho Aizen. When Kisuke mentioned that Ichigo was coming by to train with Aizen, Gin smiled his creepy fox-like smile and asked for a gigi.

'_No doubt he wants to play one of his silly little games with Ichigo. I don't mind as long as he doesn't take it too far.'_

As expected, Gin began to torment Ichigo as soon as he came. Then Kisuke got his next surprise, although when he thought about it, it should not have been that surprising, Aizen got angry.

'_So he truly does have feelings for the boy. I don't know why it is so hard for me to process this. How much more proof will I need? I guess I will chalk it up to caring about Ichigo and not wanting him to get hurt. So much as already happened in his short life, so much tragedy and pain. I just want something good for him. And I know I am not the only one who feels this way. I can think of many. That boy doesn't not realize how far his sphere of influence spreads. There is just something about him, as soon as you meet him you either love him or hate him. What an unusual being.'_

After Ichigo left Kisuke led the two men to a room inside the shop. He served tea and settled back to learn more about this other enigma called Sosuke Aizen.

"All right Gin. What is the situation in the Soul Society?" "Taicho, HE is pulling the strings. The Onmitsukido is watching Ichigo very closely. An order came by way of the new Central 46. If Ichigo regains his powers we are to execute him immediately."

"But how is that possible? Ichigo has saved the Soul Society at the cost of pain, suffering and the loss of his powers. Why do they want him dead?" Kisuke exclaimed not sure how many more surprises he could take.

"Kisuke." Aizen answered. "You know who the HE is correct?"

"Yes, Isshin told me about HIM. So why…?"

The two men waited as the blond genius processed all the information in his head. "I understand. Is Ichigo in any danger now?"

"Not yet. He is only a threat to HIM when he has his powers."

"Yes, Taicho Aizen, Ichii…go is useless powerless. And capture is not an option. There are too many people who like the kid. HE doesn't want to run the risk of anyone pulling an Ichigo and try to save him."

"If he is only in danger if he regains his powers then why do this? Do you want him dead?"

"No, if I wanted him dead I would simply kill him in his sleep now. I want Ichigo to grasp his destiny with both hands and move forward."

"Ah, so you're laying the groundwork for power now since you lost yours. You wish to gain Ichigo's trust and if you start a relationship…"

"I would not continue if I were you. Ichigo is the only path to peace and my feelings do not factor in. Ichigo will never feel the same way, I know that. But I will be his teacher, his guide, his protector and whatever else he needs. And if he should choose me to help him further I will."

Kisuke simply grinned and hid behind his fan. "I figured. I was just teasing, Sosuke, no need to get so uptight."

Aizen fought the urge to roll his eyes or hit the blond ex-Shinigami. Turning his attention back to Gin, he motioned for his spy to continue.

"There are many who are against the order. The Vizards are loyal to Ichigo, of course, but they are keeping their peace right now. And squad 11 will follow Ichigo anywhere."

"Only cause they like fighting him." Kisuke grumbled, unhappy because Aizen wasn't playing along with him.

Gin shot a glance at the shop keeper.

"Don't mind me please continue."

"Sorry but I have no luck getting anything out of Kuchiki or Toshiro."

Aizen raised an eyebrow at his former lieutenant. "Are you surprised?"

"No Taicho. Little Shiro still hates me. The little guy won't look at me much less talk to me. But Rangiku informed me that Shiro likes Ichigo and isn't happy with the new order. So we might be able to sway him."

"Renji and Rukia are on Ichigo's side. That might be our ticket to getting Byakuya to bend his pride and break the laws." Kisuke interjected. He understood that they were evaluating potential allies and enemies.

"I don't know. We can just as easily tally him in the opposition's side. Look how far he took things when Rukia was in danger. And Ichigo is not adopted into the Kuchiki family. I don't think we can count on the Taicho of Squad Six."

"But Byakuya did, in the end, try to save her; because of Ichigo's influence. I guess we will not know until the time is ready. What of the rest, Gin?"

"Taicho Komamura and Soifon will not go against the Soutaicho. And Kurotsuchi will be on whatever side he thinks he can get more out of. "

"Soifon could end up on our side. She might follow Yoruichi. You know how much she looks up to her."

"Speaking of Yoruichi, where is she? I have not seen her since the Karakura Battle."

"She is fine. She tried to kill me last night. I'm sure she is lurking around her somewhere waiting for me to slip up."

"Don't worry Sosuke. I sent her to the Soul Society last night. She has a lot of connections there and we, Isshin and I, figured it would be a good idea to keep her away from you and Ichigo."

"I don't think we can trust Soifon. She hates traitors. If not for my duty to protect Ichigo, I would train him and then step back. My presence next to him, if he so chooses, might cost him allegiances and allies. If I believed he would be safe I would disappear after he was ready. But the prince insists that I remain at Ichigo's side throughout this ordeal."

"The prince must know what is asking of you. He knows that Ichigo will need you or else he never would let you anywhere near him." A moment of silence reigned as each man pondered the future.

'_Ichigo, if I could spare you the battles and sorrows ahead I would. I have already tried.'_ Aizen forced his mind to return to Gin's report. "Gin, we can safely assume the Soutaicho will follow HIS instructions. What of the last three Taichos?"

Gin shrugged his shoulders. "Can't say. I don't know."

"Sosuke, I think if we explain to them the truth, they will join us."

"Kisuke, just because you believe in the boy does not indicate that everyone else will. They are close to the Soutaicho. Even if they went against him with the Rukia situation; that doesn't signify it will happen again. I only want sure bets to be told the truth. I will not have Ichigo in any more danger than he already is in or soon will be. If we can't be sure of them then they must be counted against us. So that is everyone. The Vizards will join Ichigo. Kenpachi and three of his squad members, Ichigo's human friends, Renji, Rukia, Gin, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Isshin and I are on his side. Toshiro is a maybe. Byakuya, Ukitake, Unohana, Soifon, and Kyoraku, are unknowns. I would put Kurotsuchi, Komamura and Yamamoto on HIS side. With HIS power and influence I don't like these odds. There are too many unknowns."

"Sosuke, I believe it would be beneficial if we clued in the Vizards before Ichigo regains his powers."

"Why should we do that?"

"Gin, I think I know where he is going with this. If they have the knowledge then they could be used to find out about the unknowns. That might work. I have two more allies that the prince approved of. But I will need your help with one of them Kisuke. Is there another place besides the "basement" where neither Ichigo nor the Soul Society can find?"

"Yes, I have a few places."

"When you finish with the one, might I suggest they go to the Vizards until the time comes?"

"Kensei and Shinji come often to the world of the living to see the others. It would be easy for you to speak with them. But what will you tell them about the Taicho here?"

"Gin will you ever stop calling me that?"

"Sorry"

"No you're not."

"Now, now children. This is a peaceful shop. We don't like yelling or fighting around here." Kisuke waved his fan manically. "It might be wise to tell only Shinji at first about Aizen. When he gets over things he can help us decide when to tell the other. Oh, I just thought about this. We nailed down the Taichos but what about the lieutenants. Most of them will follow their respective Taichos correct?"

"Well we already know about Squad 11, Renji and Rukia. Kira will follow me. Rangiku will follow little Shiro."

"Yes, Squad 1, 2, 4, 7, 8, and 12's lieutenants will follow their Taichos. But Shuhei and Momo are unknowns. Gin, do you think they will side with the Soul Society or choose their new Taichos?"

"I would say Hisagi would agree with Kensei. Momo is another story. I don't know. Maybe side with the little dragon."

"Gentlemen, I believe that we are missing one crucial detail. These people might like Ichigo and respect him but when they see…"

"…Me at his side they might turn on him. Isshin and I are well aware of this fact and have made plans accordingly." As the former traitor spoke Kisuke's eyes grew wide with surprise and disbelief.

"You mean to give the Oath. You, Sosuke Aizen, a man full of pride and arrogance, hell-bent on gaining power, will give up everything you have worked for. For a human/Shinigami/Hollow boy? I find that hard to believe, romantic feelings aside. The boy has my total loyalty but I would not even cross that line. There are very few who would for anyone."

"I would do so gladly without a moment's hesitation. My feelings have no say in the matter. It is the only logical path to take. This is the path that I have worked toward. I knew from the day Ichigo was born and I sensed his great power that I would be taking this step. I set myself up as the bad guy so he would be a necessity to the Soul Society, to keep him safe. I will gladly give my Oath to him in the presence on anyone who is on his side. Nothing more will be said on matter." Aizen gave his former lieutenant and the blond shopkeeper a look that screamed of his seriousness.

"Taicho, I don't care what you do. As long as you know what you are getting into."

"Sosuke, are you going to tell him what it means before you do it?"

"Yes. But I will not leave room for discussion. Like I said it is the only way and he must see it. Is there anything else that needs to be addressed? My new student is probably getting impatient."

"I am sure the ber…hem…Ichigo is no doubt going to be angry at you."

"The Vizards?" Kisuke said with a smirk hidden behind his fan.

Aizen scowled at the man. _'He is having way too much fun at my expense. If I thought Ichigo wouldn't mind I would teach him a lesson. But my little strawberry needs and likes this pervert for whatever reason. I hope Urahara has kept his hands to himself around my…no he is not mine. I have to realize this. The Oath will reinforce this point. Never has any Oath-takes been lovers. I must conquer this. It will not help him. His destiny is all that matters.'_ Again Aizen had to force his thoughts away from the delicious lithe body down in the training arena. "Find out, from the Vizards, when Shinji will next visit. Ask him to come and we will speak with him."

"Hopefully he won't try and kill ya the moment he sees ya."

"I am sure his curiosity will prevent him from attacking right away. Gin, I want you to speak with the different Taichos about Ichigo. But very carefully; don't give anything away. We need to be sure of the Shinigamis before we can tell them about Ichigo."

"Taicho, when are we going to tell them?"

Kisuke jumped in and answered for Aizen. "The people, we are sure will give their loyalty to Ichigo, will be invited here and we will tell them all about Ichigo, his powers and history and our plans. So we must be completely sure of them. An error could lead to the death of all."

"Ok, I am off. Don't worry, Taicho, I will not go bother Ichigo. See ya later."

Aizen nodded to his semi-annoying subordinate. He left to find his new pupil ignoring the blond.

Kisuke sat thinking about his favorite student. _'Life is sure much more fun since Ichigo came along. Everything is changing again because of him. I only hope he can come through this unscathed. He has been through so much already. Aizen might actually be good for him. Even a "number one protector" needs someone to protect him. Sosuke acts like he could fit that role.' _The blond snapped his fan shut. _'Even so, I will keep an eye on Ichigo and Sosuke. I might even help them out.'_ The genius remained still processing different strategies to help the Strawberry and his former nemesis get together.

* * *

><p>AN

Oh no…Kisuke is plotting evil schemes. I am high-tailing it for the hills. Ichigo, Sosuke I would run away as fast as you can. A devious Kisuke is a dangerous Kisuke. What will he…I mean me…no definitely Kisuke do? I have no say in this. I am just typing away as he is yelling in my head. I hope you enjoyed. See ya next time.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yea, Ichigo's back. My Ichigo is going to be a bit OOC. I was aiming for oblivious and naive. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. But it would be fun if I did...there would be so much more romance.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Ichigo poured all his frustration and confusion into fighting.

_'What in the world was wrong with me? Why did Aizen's soothing voice make me want to rub up against him like a cat? Why did Sosu…I mean that man's hand feel so good stroking my back? Why, oh why did it make me yearn for him to run those big, beautiful hands through my hair like Mom use to? Wait a minute, did I say beautiful? Could it be? No, it can't be that could it? Do I have a crush_…?'

A right hook from Jinta knocked that idea right out of his head. While his body was unconsciously punching, kicking and dodging the strawberry's mind was racing.

'_I must be crazy to have that kind of idea. The kids must have hit me in the head one to many times_.' He nervously chuckled to himself.

'_There is no way I could feel anything like that. I mean he is a guy and my enemy. Well, I guess he is my former enemy now. I have never thought about guys before. I like girls. There is no one specific but Rangiku and Orihime are beautiful. And Rukia is pretty in her own way when she is not hitting me or drawing diagrams with that stupid rabbit. Even Tatsuki is good looking too. So I don't like men right?_'

Ichigo paused mentally and physically. He started picturing the guys he knew. '_Chad is not bad. That Shuhei is kinda hot and Toshiro is cute in a little kid way_.' Then some of the Arrancars, Soul Reapers, Vizards and his human friends rolled across his mind's eye. Byakuya, Renji, Gin, Izuru, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Mizuira. His mind about exploded when he thought about Keigo, Ikkuku, Kenpachi, Yumichika, Ganju, Uryu, Shinji, Kisuke and Nnoritra. Because of the last four alone he would have screamed and bashed his head into the nearest rock for some relief when something hit him hard.

Evidently the kids had enough of him standing around like an idiot. Those double-teaming terrors sent him tumbling to the dirt for the hundredth time. The blows might have knocked every one else out of his head but as Ichigo fell, flashes of Aizen took their place. A small part of Ichigo, in the back of his head, purred in appreciation. But Ichigo pushed it away and locked it up. As he lay sprawling on the ground; he had an epiphany.

_'A defense mechanism. That's what this is. Its not attraction; it simply that I don't trust him yet. And when he came so close to me my body reacted defensively. My body can sense that he could easily destroy me. My mind was being prideful. It was in denial; thinking nothing could hurt me. But I am just a human now. My body was just trying to protect itself_.'

Ichigo nodded to himself, liking this theory more than the other one. A certain masculine scent and a warm presence broke through his musings. As he resurfaces from his mind the "the voice" that purred over Aizen now screamed "liar" and "denial" at him. So Ichigo blushed as he awoke to Aizen's warm gaze regarding him with amusement.

Jinta and Ururu looked down at the former substitute Shinigami with confusion. Jinta had gotten tired of Ichigo just standing there, ignoring them. So he persuaded Ururu to double team him. But it didn't help. In fact everything was worse. Now in addition to ignoring them, the orangette began mumbling. The two kids turned when they sensed a presence coming to them. It was Aizen with a faint smile on his face. Before he could ask about Ichigo, Jinta pointed behind him.

"There he is. Something is wrong with him. He is just laying there mumbling to himself." The kids missed the concerned look that crossed the former Taicho's face.

Ururu turned to Jinta. "That's because you hit him to hard."

"I didn't. He deserved what he got. It was payback anyway for all the stuff he has done to me."

"What has he done to you?"

"Shut up. I didn't see you holding back either." Jinta began rubbing Ururu's head between his fists. But he quickly stopped when Tessai's voice reached his ears.

"What are you doing young man? And what did you do to our guest? When the boss hears about this you can bet that you will not have time to think much less fool around." Jinta paled and tried to run away but Tessai grabbed him first. "Head upstairs Ururu."

Tessai nodded at Aizen before carrying a screaming boy to receive his punishment. Sosuke chuckled to himself, turning toward his new student when a small voice stopped him.

"Mr. Aizen, sir, please don't hurt Ichigo. If you do I'll…I'll…have to hurt you."

Before the man could say a word the little girl ran away. "So the boy's got a little pet. I wonder if he knows."

Seeing the berry was still in a daze the former Lord of Los Noches sat on a rock not too far away. He took the rare opportunity to observe his heart's desire. It was not long before his sweet strawberry began to stir.

"I see you are finally awake. Those kids must have done a number on you."

Aizen smirked as Ichigo blushed harder.

"Shut up. I had stuff on my mind. So leave me alone."

But the older man could not resist teasing the youth. "Sure, sure, just keep telling yourself that someday you might believe it."

Ichigo exploded. He lunged at Aizen with murder in his eyes. "SHUT UP!"

The former traitor dodged easily. "Very good Ichigo. No foul language, I am impressed." The compliment seemed to unconsciously calm Ichigo down. Ichigo began to fight with a level head. He even incorporated different moves he had seen the other man use in their last altercation.

'_Impressive. I had no idea he was such a fast learner. I would be very surprised if it takes longer than a few months for him to be ready. I was mentally preparing to be in hiding for up to a year. But if he works hard enough Ichigo could regain his powers in three months or less. Very good. The longer the wait the more likely the enemy will launch an attack. But no matter what, this boy will prevail. If I knew nothing about him, that alone would be crystal clear; he will win_.'

After a while, Aizen noticed that Ichigo was slowing down his attacks. He tactfully called the fight quits.

"Crap. I need another shower. I refuse to go home sweaty." Ichigo paused as a problem presented itself. "Sh…" Ichigo faltered under Aizen's unwavering gaze. "Shoot, I forgot to bring a change of clothes."

"Don't fret about it, little Ichigo. We have clothes here you can wear home." The blond ex-Shinigami gulped at the infamous scowl and the soul piercing stare aimed his way. To hid his nervousness, Kisuke whipped out his fan.

Fluttering it in front of his face the man continued. "I trust two you remember the way to your rooms. You can bring a couple of outfits that you don't mind messing up. You can leave them here; we will take care of them for you. Free of charge because I am somewhat fond of you, boy."

Ignoring the black look which only got darker the more he talked, the shopkeeper began to play with his new toys.

"Ichigo, there wasn't enough time to fix a shower in your room. You can use the one in my room. if you like"

Aizen barely contained the growl that was welling up in his chest. _'Mine, he is mine. Do not touch.'_ He narrowed his eyes at the pervert in front of him. '_He is doing this on purpose. He is taunting me without Ichigo knowing what is going on. And if I react like I want to, teaching him a lesson, whatever trust I have earned with Ichigo will vanish. But I will pay him back for everything some day.'_

Ichigo ignored the tense atmosphere and the staring contest going on between the other two men. _'It has nothing to do with me. They have hated each other for longer than I have been alive. It only makes sense for there to be some tension. I hope they get over it or the next few months are going to be a pain.'_

The young man responded to Kisuke. "What about Aizen? I am sure he would appreciate one as well."

"Aizen already has a shower in his room. There was already one in that room, but not yours. I can have one put in your room if you like."

"No, its fine. I don't want to disturb you. If he doesn't mind sharing I will just use him. In fact, there is no need for us to use up two of your rooms." Turning to face his teacher, Ichigo continued. "Is it alright if we share rooms?"

Aizen's pulse stopped then sped up. He smirked inside at the blonde's expression. "Sure, Ichigo, I don't mind sharing. You are right. It would be rude to impose so much on Mr. Urahara. He has been so kind after all to lend us his training room."

Sosuke glowed in triumph as Ichigo shot down Kisuke's attempt to protest. '_This round winner Aizen. Total points Kisuke: 0 Sosuke: 1. But I guess I have to give him credit for figuring out my attachment. Kisuke: 1 Sosuke: 1. He had better keep his perverted hands away from my Ichigo. I would rather die than to see him fall for that idiot. Calm down, Sosuke, Ichigo is not interested in guys remember. And even if he was there are younger, better looking guys that he knows. There is no way he would pick Kisuke Urahara.'_

Ichigo stretched, shaking out his muscles when his stomach suddenly growled. Two pair of eyes broke the silent contention to look at the strawberry in amusement.

"After you wash up, we will serve lunch if you wish?"

Ichigo nodded, fiercely fighting the red climbing his neck. He trademark scowl deepened in order to hide his embarrassment. "Are you joining us, Aizen?"

The question astonished all three of them. Aizen could not help but let his heart lurch again. He began beating back the hope blossoming in his chest. '_It was just a knee-jerk reaction on his part. It means nothing._' Sosuke knew no matter what he did or say to himself, he would never give up that hope. That hope was the only thing that kept him going, when he wanted to just toss in the towel.

A hand on his arm swept away the depression that threatened to overwhelm him. "Aizen, are you alright? I asked if you were hungry or not?"

The former Lord of the Espadas would do anything to spend more time with the boy. "Yes, Ichigo. I am sorry. There was something on my mind. But I would be honored to join you for lunch."

"Tsss. Pay attention. 'Cause next time I'll just leave you to go hungry." Ichigo lightly punched his teacher's arm and walked to the stairs.

Aizen refused to acknowledge the two burning spots on his arm due to the knowing eyes dancing merrily at him. Ignoring the bane of his existence, Sosuke followed the orange head upstairs.

Lunch was a pleasant experience for Ichigo. Aizen and Kisuke took turns (aka battled) to tell him stories from their experiences in the Soul Society. Ichigo choked on his food when Kisuke described how Yoruichi use to torment Byakuya. Sosuke gently pounded his back to force him to breath.

The tension from before continued. _'If these two hate each other so much, I wonder what or who is making them work together now. Urahara is going out of his way to be obnoxious and Aizen is being super polite. I'd hate to see these two battle it out. Oh wait, I have seen that already. Somehow I get the feeling that something else is going on. I know a little of their history but I don't think that is what is wrong now. Maybe they are fighting over me.'_

At that thought popping suddenly in his head he groaned out loud and hit his head with his hand. Ignoring the startled glances at him the teen fussed at himself. '_Shut up! What a stupid idea. Kisuke is as old if not older than my father. And Sosuke is not interested in men. That guy probably has women throwing themselves at him constantly.' _

Ichigo wondered why those last two thoughts made him feel so sad. Before he could figure it out Kisuke's voice interrupted him.

"Is everything ok, Ichigo?"

With the two men's concerned eyes locked on him, Ichigo blushed. "I…I'm fine. Just a thought, sorry to worry you." In an attempt to get out of the spot light, he continued. "Thank you for the meal." He turned to his teacher. "Are we going back downstairs or are we done for today."

"We are finished. But tomorrow come around 8 and be prepared to stay all day." Facing his opponent for the day, the former Taicho of squad 5 spoke. "Will you be providing some meals for us or will other arrangements need to be made?"

"Both of you are welcome to eat here whenever. But I might suggest that we keep the meals to a minimum. Yuzu will undoubtedly worry if her beloved big bro misses too many dinners. Right, Ichigo?"

At Ichigo's nod, Aizen made a decision. "Then on the weekends lunch was be appreciated. Thank you Urahara. Ichigo let me know what time you usually eat with your family and I will plan accordingly."

"Sure sounds good. Thanks again Kisuke for lunch. I am off. See ya tomorrow."

"Ichigo, one moment. Here is your homework."

"What? What homework?"

The man just handed him a book. "This is a book with kido spells and an overview of the history of the Soul Society. I wrote this myself with your training in mind. Read the first chapter. We will be going over the kido spells in there tomorrow."

Ichigo hesitantly took the book. "I can't believe you are giving me homework. You must really hate me."

"That is incorrect Ichigo. I am trying to prepare you for what's ahead. I was an excellent teacher at the Academy. My classes were highly requested and always full."

Ichigo muttered something under his breath that sounded like "had nothing to do with your teaching ability."

Aizen ignored the implications against his will.

"Ok, ok. I'll do it but know I just want my powers back. That is the only reason why I am enduring this."

Ichigo left. Leaving a smirking shopkeeper and a resigned teacher behind. Sosuke took his leave as well, trying to ignore his inner joy at the prospect of spending each day with the only person he had ever loved.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. If you were disappointed about the "Shower scene" don't be. I was thinking about doing a one-shot. What do you guys think? As always please RR.

Nicole


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: The chapter starts out kinda boring sorry about that. I am trying to pick of the pace of the story so I am flying through two months of training. Hang in there though; the end of the chapter is turning point of the story. I hope you enjoy. Please R/R.

* * *

><p>Ichigo established a routine that lasted several weeks. Weekdays he would get up, eat breakfast with his family, and go to school. At school he would see his friends. Sometimes they would "need" to leave the classroom; but it no longer hurt him. The orangette knew soon he would be able to protect the people he loved.<p>

Even though he was unable to spend as much time with his friends; Ichigo still learned a lot of stuff that had happened while he was depressed about losing his powers. And while he dealt with a certain enemy believed to be dead but suddenly in his life trying to help him of all things and for some unknown reason.

Orihime must have already known Ichigo was not interested in her when she had first told him. Because she did waste any time mourning his negative response or a broken heart. Ichigo almost fell out of his chair when Uryu told him they were now dating.

It always made Ichigo laugh watching Uryu try to step side his girlfriend's attempts to feed him. (Universal shudder)

Keigo, on the other hand, was annoying as ever. And Chad was just as steady. He was happy his friend was on the mend emotionally. Everyone else felt the same.

They all could see a slight change in his personality. The depression was gone. He was focusing on his school work again. Not just going through the motions. While no one knew the reason for the turn around; no one complained. Uryu made the assumption that Ichigo had readjusted to a normal life. No one argue the point. They were all happy because if anyone deserved a normal life it was Ichigo.

It was back to the way it was before Rukia crashed into all their lives. Except for Ichigo's work. He told his friends that he would be working at Urahara's shop. (Which in a way was true, Ichigo and Aizen helped around the shop sometimes.) Ichigo would go right after school and stay there until dinner. He was there all weekend too. The teen hated lying to his friends but somehow he trusted Aizen enough when he said they would be in danger.

The training was hard but Ichigo thrived on being tested to his limits. He always learned faster and better under pressure. The times spend in the underground training area were fast becoming Ichigo's favorite part of his day.

Each day was devoted to a different topic. One day they would focus on Hakuda, another history, another Zanjutsu, two days a week were about Kido since that would be Ichigo's toughest challenge. Saturday and Sunday were each devoted to two of the disciplines. The subjects were varied each weekend. But everyday the men would spar and practice Hoho. While Ichigo could not use Shunpo, Aizen began to build up his endurance by running. The two men would run for an hour. Aizen would steadily increase the pace each week.

Ichigo showed remarkable progress; he even surpassed Aizen's expectations of him.

Aizen had taught him the Soul Society's history, about some of the inner workings of the divisions and how the Soul Society operated.

Ichigo was a little apprehensive about learning Kido but Aizen was the kind of teacher that made learning easy. If Ichigo would be honest with himself he would say that hearing praise from his sensei made him work all the harder. But Ichigo ignored his inner voice that sounded a lot like Rukia nagging. But ignorance, it would seem, did not affect the results. By the end of two months Ichigo had learned most the incantations and gestures of kido.

On days when they would do Hakuda training, the older man would teach the teen some new moves and perfect already learned ones. The former Lord expected his pupil to incorporate the new moves during the next sparing match. Sosuke marveled at his student's learning capacity. '_If Ichigo were to participate in the Shinigami Academy he would graduate faster then Toshiro and Gin. The boy is a pure delight to teach and in more than one way.' _

Since Ichigo was very accomplished in Zanjutsu, they mostly would spar to keep in practice. Aizen taught Ichigo kendo as well. On Hakuda and Zanjutsu days, the two men would heal in the pool before going home.

Kisuke would leave the two men alone for the most part. He would demand their assistance every so often. The shop keeper would always join them for lunch on the weekend; Aizen was convinced for the sole purpose of torturing him aka flirting with Ichigo. It all flew a mile over the berry's head. That fact comforted Sosuke but also concerned him. Did Ichigo know but ignore it or did he just not see how appealing he really was?

While Ichigo had plenty of time after dinner for whatever homework he had; he would occasionally seek help from Aizen. If Sosuke's pulse leaped, for joy at implications of trust forming, he gave no indication.

This pattern would repeat itself over the first two months of training. During that time Ichigo and Sosuke would find themselves opening up about their lives. Ichigo learned what it was like to be a Taicho and Aizen learned a lot about the World of the living.

If Ichigo's eyes glanced over his sensei more and more the former substitute Shinigami ignored it. If his insides grew warm at the sound of that velvet voice lecturing about history it was shoved away. If a smile would cross the lips of the usually scowling boy at the antics of the two former Taichos it was suppressed. If close contact occurred, the correlating uneven breathing were written off as resulting from physical activity. And any dreams featuring certain brown eyes and hair were purged in the morning.

One day Ichigo asked Aizen if the next Saturday training could be cancelled. He wished to spend some much need time with his friends and family. Aizen believed a break was beneficial to all. It was that fateful day which would change everything.

"Hey guys."

"Ichigo!" the boy's group of friends said in unison.

"We are so happy you got a day off of work." Orihime said.

"Yeah, Kisuke said I earned a break. How have things been?"

"Everything is fine." Uryu said in a matter-a-fact tone.

"Let's hope the Hollows stay home today. I would hate for anything to ruin our time together."

The group looked in shock at their orange-headed friend. It was the first time Ichigo had brought anything like that up. Ichigo, looking around the town, did not notice their gazes.

"So what movie are we going to see?"

Uryu recovered first. "There is a new action one. How about that?"

No one complained so off they went. After the movie, they grabbed lunch at their old favorite hang out spot. Everyone laughed when Orihime ordered something outrageously disgusting that the waitress did a double take.

Ichigo glanced around the table at some of the people closest to him in the world. Keigo was being tormented by Mizuiro. Chad was silently devouring his lunch. Tatsuki was laughing at Uryu trying not to shudder in horror at his girlfriend's food. Not for the first time Ichigo began to wonder about what will happen.

'_What is this secret of Aizen's? And what does it have to do with me? Will it affect my friends and family? He has not given me the slightest clue no matter how many times I try to trick him into telling me. I wish I would regain my powers fast. The suspense is killing me. I wonder what it is. Will I hate him like he thinks I will? And what is Dad's connection to him? Kisuke I can understand but from what Sosuke…I mean Aizen has said he did not interact much with my day in the Soul Society. I know that goat face has seen Aizen's shikai but that is all. I hope I can keep everyone safe.'_

The teen pushed his questions aside and concentrated on his friends. After lunch, they all parted ways. Ichigo was taking his sisters shopping and meeting their Dad for dinner later. As he waved good bye one last thought entered his head.

'_I will protect them soon. They should be able to live their lives free from danger. I will make sure of it.'_

"Come on Karen. Ichigo promised to buy us whatever we wanted."

"What? When did I say that?"

"But, Ichigo, we never get to see you anymore. You are always either at school or work. We miss you big brother."

Guilt poured over him, distracting him from the sly smile Yuzu gave Karen. Karen remained silent knowing her twin was a more skillful manipulator and she was too blunt for the job.

"All right you two. I'll get you whatever you want." The teen was blinded by the radiant smiles from his dear little sisters.

"Thank you Ichigo." Their sweet voices chimed together.

Yuzu raced ahead. "Come on. I want some stuff for the kitchen and I want to go to see if I can find a new stuffed animal." She paused considering her options. "I would like some new clothes too. Now where was that dress I saw the other day?"

Ichigo paled as his youngest sister rambled on and on. Karen took pity on her brother.

"She was playing you like an instrument, I hope you know. She is going to milk the guilt card for all its worth. She has worried about you so much lately."

Karen walked toward her twin, whistling, leaving her dumbfounded older brother.

'_Yuzu, my sweet, gentle, kind, cute, and loveable little sister playing me?'_

A heavy familiar hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Our sweet little one is just like her mother. My beloved Masaki manipulated me many times. She steered me to marriage and toward kids, everything. As soon as I realized Yuzu looked just like her I began praying that she would not inherit her mother's personality. Oh well, good luck my son."

With a final pat, Isshin ran for the hills before the girls spotted him, thus entangling him in their trap with his son. He tossed something over his shoulder as he disappeared. "Don't forget we are meeting at 5. Don't be late."

With his father's words and speedy retreat snapping him out of his daze; Ichigo ran to his sisters.

"Hey, I said I would only get one thing. I don't make that much money." In fact the teen was just happy that pervert paid him at all. '_I mean it is not like I actually work there. I do stuff sometimes, I guess._'

"But Ichigo I want some new clothes. But I need new soccer shoes and I saw a cool soccer ball in the store. Please get it for me." Without waiting for an answer, Karen continued. "Come on Yuzu, you know he will buy us what we want anyway."

"Ok, where to first." The twins dashed off laughing as their beloved big brother chased after them fussing up a storm.

As the boy rounded the corner he slammed on his brakes. The sight before his eyes was haunting, tearing into his heart. Suddenly anger overwhelmed the pain. His eyes flashed and he unconsciously growled deep in his chest. _'How dare he? How dare he?'_ Repeated over and over in his fury filled mind. The scene continued playing before him, taunting him. As he was frozen in place, his fist curled so tightly his nails bit into the skin drawing blood. His breath was shallow and he growled with each one. He had visions of flying across the street to wrangle with that man. But his sister's voices lifted the haze of rage. His bloodlust-filled eyes narrowed silently promising retribution and pain as he walked away.

Across the street a man shivered, wondering at the sudden chill on such a warm beautiful day. Looking around but seeing no one, he went on his way.

The next day, Sosuke pretended not to be in a hurry to go down and see his beloved student. Walking around the training room, the man wondered if Kisuke had told him the truth. Aizen did not see Ichigo in the usual spot they would met at. The former Shinigami Taicho froze as he found his student.

Ichigo was standing facing him with his head down and hair covering his face. What had stopped the other in his tracks was the dark aura surrounding the boy.

Deciding to ignore his instinct to run, the older man called out. "Good morning Ichigo. You are here early this morning."

Silence was all the answered him. Coming closer, the brunette could see that the orangette was shaking. Concern swept away the uncertainty.

"Ichigo is everything ok? Are your friends and family alright? What is wrong?"

The pain-filled voice shocked him.

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong."

"No clearly something is. Now what is it?"

Ichigo moved toward Aizen slowly, never lifting his head. Aizen could feel something stirring in the youth straining to come out. Ichigo suddenly invaded Sosuke's bubble, grabbing his shirt still not looking at him.

"How dare you ask if anything is wrong? You are what is wrong. I can't believe I had faith in you. If I had my powers now you would have been dead before you even took one step down here. I hate you. I hate you so much."

Aizen's heart sank deep in the ocean of despair. Everything he feared was happening but it was too soon. He had told Ichigo nothing yet. '_Unless Isshin…no he would wait until Ichigo was ready. Kisuke would not either as much as he doesn't like me. Then what happened to make him feel this way.'_

"Ichigo please tell me what I did wrong. I didn't do anything. I promise. I don't understand…"

"I saw you do it." Ichigo roared at him still refusing to look at him.

Aizen scanned his brain for information. Everything on the last day they saw each other was normal. Ichigo wasn't angry when he left; he was happy.

"You don't know do you?"

"No, I don't."

"I saw you. I saw you yesterday. I saw you with her. With that woman." Ichigo finally looked into those chocolate eyes.

The tears welling up and the pure pain in those amber eyes had Aizen unable to process Ichigo's words for a few moments. "Wh…What….What woman?" He stuttered entranced by the swirling pain and fury.

"The woman you were flirting with yesterday." Ichigo's voice calmed down.

Before Sosuke could think about what happened yesterday, ice cold lips latched onto his own. '_Huh?'_

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry my friends to torture…I mean leave you with such a cliff hanger. Please forgive me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The end part was fun to write and flowed really well. Let me know what you think. I will post the next chapter sometime soon. Until then good bye.

Nicole


End file.
